


Doing Things I Taught You (Late Night When You Need My Love)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton needs Luke. He needs him right there and Luke knows exactly what Ashton needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Things I Taught You (Late Night When You Need My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm working on two other fics rn and I was like, I haven't written Lashton in a while. I wonder what they are up to.
> 
> This is written in a rush and extremely badly edited but I hope it's somewhat readable.
> 
> Title from Drake's Hotline Bling (I have so many issues with this track but let's just roll with it...)
> 
> Also, come say hi on Tumblr [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is such a mess tbh.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke woke up in his small bunk bed to the feeling of someone pressed against his back leaving kisses all over his bare shoulders and a hand pushing boxers down his legs.

"Ash, babe, what are you doing?" Luke sleepily enquired as he heard a click of a cap from behind him.

"Fuck baby boy, I woke up all hard and couldn't stop thinking about you." The older guy whispered in his ear. Luke's breath caught in his throat. He knew this voice. He knew this voice very well.

Sometimes there would come a day when Ashton would get into this mood. He would get all hot and bothered, raw sexual frustration burning through his veins and need to fuck clouding his mind. It usually happened when they haven't had a break in a while, when him and Luke couldn't just take a day for themselves. And to be honest, Luke should have seen it coming. They haven't had a break in what seemed like ages and it showed in Ashton's impatient movements and hard breathing behind Luke.

"I'm sorry baby boy, I'm so so sorry." The older boy whined, impatiently rutting his boxers clad cock against Luke's bare arse. "I'm sorry baby boy but I need you so badly. I'm going crazy baby. All those people touching you all the time and no time for us to be together as we should."

"It's ok Ash, babe, calm down. It's gonna be ok." Luke reached behind himself to catch one of Ashton's palms in his own hand. Bringing it to his lips and gently kissing the knuckles before letting it go again.

"I'm so sorry baby, Luke. I'm, I. Fuck baby I need you so badly. I... Can you baby? Please?" Luke could hear the desperation clear in Ashton's voice and he knew exactly what Ashton was asking for. It happened really rarely that they did this and it was always when Ashton was under a lot of stress, needing to let it out somewhere.

"Shh it's ok, it's gonna be alright. _Daddy_." As soon as the word left Luke's mouth he could hear Ashton groan behind him and the clothed erection thrust hard in between his butt cheeks.

"Thank you baby boy, you are so good for Daddy aren't you." Ashton mouthed back before leaving million kisses all over Luke's neck and shoulders.

"Daddy needs his boy to be good for him, can you do that for me Lukey?" Luke whined in confirmation, his dick growing steadily harder under the dirty words. "Daddy needs you to be a really good for him baby boy. He needs you to not make a fuss when he's pushing his fingers inside your tinny boyhole to make it wet for Daddy's dick. Can Daddy do that baby?"

"Yeah Daddy, please, I need you. Please make me wet for you." Luke begged, one of his hands grabbing the pillow when the other was grabbing for his cock.

"Here baby boy, lift that leg for me. Good boy." Luke could feel wet tips of fingers circling his rim and he gently pushed his bum back on the digits. Now that he was semi awake he was ready to play. His cock filling nicely in his hand and his opening aching to be invaded.

"Here we go baby boy." Ashton quietly whispered in his ear before the first finger was gently pushed inside the warm heat.

"I wish we had time to do this properly _Princess_. I want you to take you to dinner and then take a bath with you. I want to make you all warm and cozy and relaxed for me." Ashton continued to whisper in his ear, accompanying his hand movements with gentle kisses over the blond boy's back. He gently teased the second finger around the furled entrance before pulling the first finger out and going back with two.

"I wish I could spread you out on the bed, on your belly and with a pillow under your hips. I would burry myself in between those beautiful soft cheeks and I would eat that arse like it's my last meal. Because you deserve it baby. You deserve so so much baby boy. You deserve to have that pretty pink hole licked and played and teased until it's all wet and shiny and begging for a cock. You are so beautiful when you beg." The older boy whispered in Luke's ear.

"Here we go baby, last one. Such a good boy. Opening so nicely for your Daddy."

"Yeah Daddy. Feels so good." Luke breathed back in confirmation.

"Fuck." The older cursed, his three fingers now stretching the younger boy. "You don't understand what you do to me. You don't understand what it does to me when you call me that baby." Ashton's fingers have now slowly started moving again. It was a bit uncomfortable for Luke. The bunk bed was barely big enough for Luke and was definitely not designed for this kind of activities. Luke tried to push his leg just a little bit higher up the drummer's tight to give a bit more space for Ashton's hand movements.

"Baby." Ashton panted hard after a couple of minutes of nothing but the sound of wet fingers disturbing the small space. "Baby, I need to. I need to so bad."

"Shhh, it's ok Daddy. I'm ok. Please, do it." Luke reassured the older guy.

"I want to... Luke, baby, please. I'm so sorry. Can I?" The older cried softly in Luke's ear. Truth be told, Luke didn't like the mess Ashton was begging for. But he loved his boyfriend so much he was willing to endure it if it meant he would be feeling better after.

"Yeah, Daddy, please, just push it inside. Please." Luke could hear the sound of slick being spread down Ashton's cock before a bare wet tip was replacing the fingers.

"Cmon Daddy, push it in. I want it so bad. There you go. Nice and slow. You feel so good inside me Daddy." Luke quietly encouraged the older boy. "That's it. I can feel you so deep inside me."

"Fuck baby, feel so good. I'm not gonna last long."

"That's ok Daddy, that's ok."

It was an awkward angle to have sex at, especially in such a restricted place. But Ashton did his best. His powerful hip trust making colours explode behind Luke's closed eyelids as his prostate was being stimulated.

"Baby, I need you. I need to, I need to. I'm so sorry." Ashton cried in Luke's neck asone of his hands having an iron grip on blond's tight. Not letting him move from the position he was trapped into.

"It's ok Daddy. Tell me what you need." Luke encouraged the older boy.

"I can't Lukey, I can't. I need to, I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

"It's ok. I know you need it. I know you love me. I love you to As. I love you so so much."

"I..." The older boy choked up again. Is particularly well angled trust had Luke almost yelling Ashton's name across the buss but instead he just bit into his bottom lip really hard, only a small whine escaping his mouth.

"Please Daddy, say it. Tell your baby boy what you need. Please Daddy."

"I need to, fuck baby, I need to _breed_ you." The older boy choked up. "I need to fill you up on my come and keep you full of it. I need your belly to bulge with it and your pink hole struggle to keep it all in. I need to watch it drip out of your fucked out hole, unable to close due to the good fucking it received. I need you to be always full on my spunk, I need you to be leaking it so that everyone knows you are taken. That you are mine."

"Yeah Daddy, please, fill me up with your seed so I can lock it deep inside my belly. Keep your scent locked inside so that everyone knows I'm yours." The blond encouraged his boyfriend further as he was clenching around the dick inside his arse.

"Cmon Daddy, fill me up." Luke quietly moaned again a as he tightened his grip on his dick.

"Be a good boy for Daddy baby. I want you to come all over your fist. I wanna feel you clench around my dick as I fill you up baby boy."

It only took a couple of more trusts and hand movements before Luke was clenchIng his eyes shut and coming all over his hand, trying to catch most of his spunk to not dirty the sheets more than they already were.

Ashton came soon after. His fingernails sinking into Luke's flesh as he was emptying himself inside his boyfriend. Luke waited for Ashton's breathe to come down a bit before awkwardly reaching for a discharged shirt pushed somewhere under his pillow to try and clean up the mess he made on his hands. He was almost done with his hand when he felt the wetness on his neck.

"Ashton." Luke quietly called out the older boy's name. Moving his hand trapped between his body and mattress of the bunk to awkwardly pet at the mess of hair on his neck. "Ash,babe. Please don't cry. It's ok. You are ok."

"I'm so sorry Luke." Came a muffled reply. Luke carefully pulled away from the older boy to try and turn around in his arms. He grimaced at the feeling of warm come trickling out but he just awkwardly pushed the already dirty t-shirt in between his legs, deciding it will have to do for now.

He was now chest to chest with his boyfriend and was trying to get him to look at him.

"Ash, please look at me baby." The blond coaxed the older guy.

"I'm so embarrassed Luke." The older replied, his head now buried into the pillow.

"I always do that. I just get this urge sometimes. I know it's dirty and wrong but I just can't help it. I hate it." Luke could now hear the quiet sobs pick up again.

"Ash, it's ok. I don't mind. Please baby, I love you." The youngest pleaded.

The older has now finally turned towards his boyfriend and Luke's heart ached at the red rimmed eyes.

"Why do I have to be like this Luke?"

"It's ok Ash, it's ok. It's just words Ashton." The younger tried to pacify him with a soft kiss. It seemed to work. The older boy stopped sobbing now and only occasional sniffle could be heard.

"I brought wet wipes." Ashton offered after a couple of moments of silence.

"I love you Ashton." The blond smiled and kissed his boyfriend again before he let ten older guy take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I hope it was semi decent. I promise my Xmas story will be way better.
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
